The present invention relates to a developing device and an image forming apparatus having the developing device.
A conventional developing device is provided with a developer supporting member for developing a static latent image formed on an image supporting member using developer. The developer supporting member includes a surface layer formed of a urethane resin and disposed on a conductive elastic layer (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-186834
In the conventional developing device, the developer supporting member or a developing roller is disposed to abut against a component such as a transport member for transporting developer. When the developer supporting member includes the surface layer formed of a urethane resin, the developer supporting member abuts against the component with a large frictional force, thereby deteriorating developer, or causing an image quality problem such as fog and stain.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a developing device and an image forming apparatus, in which it is possible to solve the problems in the conventional developing device. In the present invention, even when a developer supporting member contacts with a developer supply member for supplying developer to the developer supporting member, it is possible to prevent developer from deteriorating, and to prevent an image quality problem such as fog and stain due to friction between the developer supporting member and the developer supply member.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.